Maylor Goes to the World Series
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Tomboy Liley Universe in which we follow Maylor as they go to watch the Royals take on the Mets in the World Series
1. Game 1

_**T: What up Fanfiction Universe, it's your girls Taylor and Mandy bringing you your oh so needed helping of Maylor**_

 _ **M: That's right, just something we've been messing around with for a few months now**_

 _ **T: We thought… well we're living here in Kansas City… what if our Tomboy Liley versions of ourselves went to the World Series? Then it hit me… Wonderland TV would definitely be there recording us**_

 _ **M: Alright so without further delay we bring to you…**_

 **Maylor Goes to the World Series**

Camera cuts in from the backseat of a car then it pans up seeing Mandy and Taylor seated up front, Taylor driving with Mandy in the passenger seat, both wearing royal blue Kansas City Royals jerseys with their names on the back then Mandy turns to face the camera

"What's up Wonderland peeps, it is currently 4:34 PM on October 27th, and just in case you couldn't tell, Tay and I are heading to a baseball game."

"Not just any baseball game might I add" Tay cuts in "We're heading to the World Series WOO!" Tay yells as she honks her horn

"Tay calm down you don't see other people doing th…" Mandy stops as she sees a car go by honking their horn with someone in the back waving a Royals flag from the back seat window screaming out as they passed people "Ok nevermind" she said with a giggle

 _Confession_

 _Mandy: Ok I know I don't sound very excited but that's only because Tay is the sports junkie in this relationship when it comes to baseball, I mean all her aunts plus her grandmother were all elite players in softball even before it got big involved in college sports_

 _Taylor: Aside from wrestling, baseball and softball have to be my favorite sports. Now I know what you're thinking, we jumped on the bandwagon last year when the Royals went to Game 7 of the World Series last year, but contrary to popular belief these boys have been on my radar for the past 8 or so years. I saw this coming… I saw it coming from a mile away_

 **Normal Footage**

"There it is, there's The K" Taylor squeals in excitement as she looks over at the baseball stadium coming into view

"Wow people are piling in already" Mandy said noticing the long line already forming as they pull up to an entrance

"Not a problem" Tay said pulling out a pass and showing it to the guard at the gate before he opened it, allowing the girls through and down into the VIP parking

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Mandy: I'm surprised, Tay went all out for this, normally she's cutting every corner to save some money… *laughs some* Ok that was a little bit of a lie but still she tries not to get the most expensive stuff for things like this, heck we went to the College Football Playoffs last year and we were in the middle section_

 **Normal Footage at the stadium gate**

"Taylor we have to wait in line" Mandy said trying to grab hold of Tay

"Not according to this" holds up two passes before going over to one of the stadium attendants "Can I borrow this?" she asks, pointing to the attendant's megaphone, which he nods and hands it to her "What's up Kansas City? Who's ready to see our Royals win today?" Tay says earning a huge cheer from the fans already in line, "Ok now I have with me luxury box passes in my hand that is good for 10 people, now I want you to cheer as loud as you can and the loudest ones get the passes, now let's me hear a "Let's Go Royals" chant!" Taylor lets the fans cheer for a moment "I can't hear you!" they cheer again before Tay goes over to two little girls screaming their heads off with signs for their favorite players and kneels down in front of them "What are your names?"

"Melonie" the little red head said

"Amy" the little blonde haired girl said

"Now where are your parents?" Taylor asked with a smile before looking at the two set of parents that were standing with the girls "Hi, where are you sitting today?"

"We're in the upper half of the nose bleed section" one of the fathers said jokingly

"Not anymore" Taylor says before handing the man the luxury passes "Those are yours, and if you can find 4 more friends they are more than welcome to share it with you" she says with a smile before looking back at the two little girls and pulling out a pen and signing their signs, then handing the pen to Mandy for her to sign them as well "Enjoy the game and cheer extra loud ok" she says before waving at the girls then heading towards the entrance

"Uhh Tay… did you just give away our tickets?" Mandy asked

"Nope.. those were the camera crew's seats" she said before turning to the camera man who had stopped "Joking… and yes I bought that box but that was the plan because our real seats are…"

 **Inside the stadium**

"Right here" Tay says as she walks up to two seats right behind home plate

"Tay… seriously?" Mandy says a little nervously, looking at the seats, but more the fact that they were right behind home plate

"Babe… that's what the net is for" Tay says shaking the net behind home plate some, "Now come on, we have to get ready"

"For what?" Mandy says as she follows Tay

"To perform duh, we're singing the National Anthem"

 _ **Confessional**_

 _M: Perform? She said nothing about performing!_

 **Normal Footage**

"What do you mean perform?" Mandy says still following behind Tay

"You know… sing, dance, what we normally do on a stage in front of thousands of people" Tay says as one of the attendants ushers them into a restricted area and to a green room

"You never said anything about perfor… That's how you got the luxury tickets wasn't it?"

"Duh" Tay giggles "Come on, a lot of people can say they performed at a Super Bowl Halftime show, how many can say they sang at a World Series?"

"Quite a few actually considering there's more than one game in the series"

Tay stays silent for a second "Touche… anyway better get ready" Tay starts getting ready

 _ **Confessional with both Taylor and Mandy together**_

 _M: Ok I really don't mind performing but a heads up would have been nice_

 _T: Oh hush you enjoy spur of the moment stuff_

 _M: Yea when I'm clued in on the decision to do so_

 **Shows footage of Mandy and Taylor singing on the field followed**

"Go Royals!" Taylor yells out after she and Mandy finish singing before they walk off the field

 _ **Confessional**_

 _T: So I thought instead of the camera people following us and getting in people's way that I'd just take over with this little guy right here *holds up a camcorder* So they got to enjoy the game and I mean it started off great, I mean 3 up 3 down to start for Eddy Volquez, can't ask for much more… then this happened_

 **Taylor's Footage**

T: *recording as Alcides Escobar walks up to the plate then turns the camera towards herself and Mandy* What do you think babe? Fastball, swinging first pitch?

M: There's no way Harvey is throwing him a fastball

 **Shows footage from the Fox broadcast**

Tom Verducci: If you've been watching the Royals like we have, be ready he's swinging *laughs* First pitch

Joe Buck: It is Escobar and he swings and hits it into left center…

 **Tay's footage**

Taylor: Get down… Get down! *the ball drops in between the two outfielders* YES! *jumps up recording Escobar running around the bases* SEND HIM!

Mandy: He's got it if he goes

T: YES! *records Escobar stepping on home plate then turns the camera towards herself and Mandy as they jump up and down* WOOO!

M: I can't believe he threw him a fastball!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _T: That was sooo intense, I mean first pitch inside the park homerun.. How often does that happen? And it being in the World Series, man I love these guys_

 _M: I admit that was an awesome sight to see in person, and the stadium was going nuts_

 _ **Shows Taylor's footage looking around at all the fans cheering and screaming**_

 _T: That's what these boys bring you and I love it! Oh and I also got to interview someone since the camera crew finally talked me into letting them film again_

 **Normal Footage with Taylor having a microphone with her standing with an older man in an orange Florida Marlin's jacket**

Taylor: I'm here behind home plate at the World Series with someone that has come into quite some fame in not just the baseball world but the sports world all together, he is an attorney based out of North Miami Beach, Laurence Leavy, better known as Marlins Man *He waves* Now Laurence I understand that back when you first got recognized and nicknamed Marlins Man, it wasn't even for a baseball game, is that right?

Laurence: Yes it was actually an accident, I had gone to a Miami Heat basketball game where they were doing what they call a White Out where they hand everyone in the stands a white shirt with the Heat logo on it when people walked in. Well mine got stolen somehow and what I had worn into the game was a button up dress shirt because I had come straight from my office so instead of just standing there without anything to support the team I figured wear something that supported the city. I stuck out like a sore thumb but I was showing support for my city. And I kind of like the attention *chuckles*

Taylor: That is really an amazing story, now Laurence I have to ask… who are you rooting for in this series

Laurence: The Royals, just like last year this team has that feeling about them, watching them brings me back to what baseball was when I was a little kid, they play that old school mentality of baseball, I'm really glad to see them back here this year

Taylor: Now Laurence have you heard of the musical duo called Maylor?

Laurence: I believe I have, I don't listen much to their music but I have heard of them, why do you ask?

Taylor: Well I'm not really a reporter *laughs some* hello my name is Taylor *shakes his hand* This is my lovely musical partner Mandy *pulls Mandy up and they shake hands* And we are Maylor and you are on what we call Wonderland TV

Laurence: Oh wow well thank you for having me on here

Taylor: Now I have just one more question for you… Would you consider giving the Marlins jacket a few days off if we were to have a Royals jacket?

Laurence: I'd consider it, just until the series is over

Taylor: Well I have for you your very own Kansas City Royals jacket *one of the stadium attendants comes down with a Royals jacket and hands it to Marlins Man* I expect you to be wearing that before the end of the game *giggles*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _T: I love this team, you're pretty much guaranteed a great moment every time you come out to see them… doesn't matter who the ball is hit to, Lorenzo Cain *shows footage of Cain making a diving catch in the outfield* Alex Gordon *shows Gordon diving into the stands to make a catch* Alcides Escobar *shows Escobar fielding a ground ball bare handed and throwing the runner out at 1_ _st_ _* But I have to say my favorite player is Eric Hosmer *shows Hosmer diving to 1_ _st_ _base to beat the runner for an out* let's face is… he's sexy, if I liked guys that way, he'd be first on my list… Hoz is bae *giggles*_

 **Normal footage showing Eric Hosmer diving for a ground ball then throwing the runner out at 1** **st**

Taylor: Woo! There we go, great play babe!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: But you know what I love the most, these guys truly play as a team. There is no superstar, and that's not an insult. Everyone contributes, everyone has a part in what happens during the game… if someone messes up someone is right behind them to back them up… they're like a big family… this whole city has grown into a family over the past 2 years when it comes to these guys… and that showed during this game_

 **Normal Footage in the 4** **th** **inning after the New York Mets player Daniel Murphy gets a hit**

T: Hey we're alright, he still hasn't hit another homerun

M: *looking at her phone* Oh my god Tay look *shows Tay what I was reading*

T: *eyes widen* Oh my god

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: I know I don't know him personally, almost everyone sitting in the seats in that stadium doesn't know him personally… but when I read that Edison Volquez's dad had died, and seeing him out there still pitching… my heart sank_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: I wonder if he knows

Mandy: From what I've read he doesn't, it happened right before the game started

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Mandy: Whether he knew or not, you could tell news was spreading quickly about it. You could see the look on everyone's faces. The look of concern, the look of hurt, that look you get when losing a family member_

 _Taylor: I think by the time the end of the 4_ _th_ _everyone knew… and by the time the top of the 6_ _th_ _inning ended, we knew he was done for the night… the ovation Eddy got when they got out of the inning, even after giving up 2 runs… it brought even the New York Mets fans to their feet showing support for him. By the time he went into the club house after getting off the field, he knew we were all with him in spirit as he went off to go see his family._

 **Normal Footage in the top of the 8** **th** **with a Mets on 2** **nd** **base and 2 outs**

Taylor: Come on guys let's get out of this, we got this! *the pitch comes and the batter hits a ground ball towards 1st* There we go, Hoz go… *Hosmer miss plays the ball* NO!

Mandy: Oh no *watches as the Mets score a run off the error and take the lead*

Taylor: No baby the ball was right there, why did you not get in front of it *holds my hands in my head*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: He hadn't made an error the whole post season… That one hurt… that one could cost them the game_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: That's ok we have to score again anyway to win. Let's go boys get out of this! *Herrera gets the strike out* There we go, let's go hit boys, one hit at a time!

 _ **Conessional**_

 _Taylor: Yes I was nervous… was I doubtful that we'd come back? Not a chance… and the next inning started off great, Zobrist hits a double on the first pitch *shows running the bases to 2_ _nd_ _base* Then this happens *shows Cain missing two bunt attempts in a row* Ugh that's frustrating… and then *shows Cain strike out swinging* Doesn't happen often to my boys but he struck out… but then my bae came up *shows Hosmer swing and miss* And he went down swinging too… Ugh… but there was a glimmer of hope in that inning *shows a wild pitch causing Zobrist to move up to 3_ _rd_ _base* All Morales had to do was get a hit… and let's face it he's a designated hitter, it's what he's paid to do… but of course they don't give him anything to hit so they walk him… then this guy comes in_

 **Normal footage showing the Mets closer Jereys Familia coming in to pitch**

Mandy: Ugh this guy has been shutting everyone down all post season

Taylor: We'll get to him.. Come on Moose! *yells as 3rd baseman Mike Moustakas comes up to bat*

Mandy: It's going to be tough

Taylor: We'll get it *Moustakas grounds out then Mandy looks at me* We will…

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: Going into the 9_ _th_ _inning, man the nerves were almost unbearable, but the soothing point was that Luke Hochevar was pitching, I have the upmost faith in him, only one I have more faith in from that bullpen is our closer… and sure enough… a fly ball to Gordo *shows Alex Gordon catching a fly ball for the 1_ _st_ _out* there was a hit but that was quickly taken care of courtesy of our catcher Salvador Perez *shows Perez throwing out a runner trying to steal 2_ _nd_ _* and then another fly ball to Lo Cain *shows Lorenzo Cain catching a fly ball for the final out of the top half of the inning* And now… it's our turn to tie the game in the final inning. Yea it may have looked bleak to start out *shows Salvador Perez grounding out to the shortstop for the 1_ _st_ _out* But Mr. Royal himself Alex Gordon had something to say about that_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: Let's Go Royals! Come on boys we got this! *watches as Gordon hits the ball* Get out of here! GET OUT OF HERE! *watches as the ball goes over the wall* YES! WOO GORDO! *jumps up and down as Alex Gordon rounds the bases*

Mandy: WOO! *jumping with Tay* I don't think that ball has come down yet!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: See.. told you they had this, one pitch, BOOM! Tie game, and with a tie game comes extra innings… or what I like to call… Free Baseball *giggles* and what a better way to start it than with Wade Davis showing Jereys Familia how to shut down opposing batters_

 **Footage from Taylor's camera**

Taylor: *filming as Wade Davis throws strike 3 to end the inning then turns the camera to myself* Familia… that's how it's done… Wader… check please, Come on boys let's win this!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: And win it we tried_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: Come on Dyson get us started her, show them what speed do!

Mandy: That is the only time I'm letting you talk with bad grammar

Taylor: Hey he sa… *Dyson hits a line shot into the outfield* Get down! *the ball barely gets caught, earning a groan from the fans* Dammit

Mandy: He had 3 easily if that's down

Taylor: I know!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: Man this was going to be a long game, big play here, big play there, but hey it's the World Series, the two best teams of the year going at it… But I did find some more people to interview_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: Ladies and Gentlemen I have found a local celebrity amongst us, here with me is none other than Tech N9ne

Tech: Hey Taylor baby how you doin'?

Taylor: Pretty good, pretty good, how are you liking the game so far?

Tech: Ahh man it's been awesome I don't think I've been able to sit down yet

Taylor: Ok the 14th inning is about to begin, so one more question, how many games do you see this series going

Tech: Just like in the ALDS and ALCS, we're going to end it here at The K, we take it in Game 6

Taylor: I like your thinking, that's what I believe too, ok let's enjoy the rest of this game

 _ **Confessinoal**_

 _Taylor: So the top half of the inning went by really quick, Chris Young pitching lights out, then we come up to bat, and the man that started the game off with a bang comes up *shows Escobar batting* and things just fell our way, Esky got on… Zobrist got a hit *shows Ben Zobrist hitting the ball* which since Esky got to 3_ _rd_ _base on the Zobrist hit that forced the Mets to walk Cain *shows the Mets intentionally walking Lorenzo Cain* Then my bae Eric Hosmer comes up to bat. It was fitting, the guy that had the error that almost cost them the game was now being given the chance to be the hero and end the game with one swing of the bat_

 **Footage from Fox**

Joe Buck: Colon with the 2-2 pitch *shows the pitch being thrown*

 **Normal footage**

Taylor: *watches as the pitch is thrown and Hosmer swings* Oooh get out there *watches as the ball flies out to right field and gets caught then sees Escobar tagging at third and running home* Get there! Get there! YES! *yells with everyone else as Escobar scores on the sacrifice fly ball* WOOO! WE WON! *jumping up and down with Mandy*

 _ **Confesional**_

 _Taylor: Finally, after over 5 hours of baseball, we take Game 1 of the World Series 5 to 4… oh man that was intense_

 _Mandy: Yea I don't see how we're going to sleep tonight when we get home_

 _Taylor: Get home? It's almost 2 in the morning, we're sleeping in the car so we're first in line to get in for the game tomorrow_

 _Mandy: You got tickets for tomorrow's game too?_

 _Taylor: Babe I got tickets for all the games_

 _Mandy: No… that means…_

 _Taylor: Yep after Game 2 we'll be heading to New York *smiles*_

 _Mandy: Taylor you've got to tell me stuff before you do them, we've got stuff to do this week_

 _Taylor: I've got that covered don't worry_

 _Mandy: Did you at least tell Miley we'll be busy this week?_

 _Taylor: Yea duh I'm not stupid_

 _Mandy: And she was fine with it?_

 _Taylor: Uhh…_

 **Normal Footage from before the game, Taylor on the phone with Miley**

Taylor: So yea boss girl we'll be busy all week

Miley: Are you kidding me? You can't just take a week off without telling anyone you two have interviews and other work to do around here!

Taylor: That's why I'm telling you now

Miley: I meant tell me earlier so I can schedule around it, we can't move stuff around this late

Taylor: Well I'm sorry but I've already got the tickets

Miley: Taylor you get your ass and Mandy's back here or I swear… *hears a click* Hello? Taylor? *looks at her phone* Damn bitch hung up on me *calls Tay's phone but it goes straight to her voicemail* Taylor I am your boss don't you dare ignore my calls! *hangs up the phone and slams it down* Ugh!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _Taylor: Yea, she was totally cool with it_

 _Mandy: *groans* Why do I get the feeling we're going to be pulling double duty when we get back_

 _Taylor: don't worry about it, let's just enjoy the celebration of our boys in blue winning the World Series_

 _Mandy: Tay they still have to win 3 more games_

 _Taylor: I know.. and we'll be there for those 3 games *looks at the camera* See you guys at the next one, bye *waves*_

 **To Be Continued**

 **T: Well how was that? Did you enjoy seeing this little slice of Maylor's life? I hope you did because we've got 4 more games to go through, so until then**

 **M: Peace**

 **T: Love**

 **M &T: Maylor**


	2. Game 2

_**T: Hey everyone, are you ready for some more Maylor action?**_

 _ **M: How will this game go? Will we be in for another extra inning extravaganza?**_

 _ **T: Let's find out as Maylor heads back to the World Series**_

 **Maylor Goes to the World Series**

 **Game 2**

Mandy: *turns on camera and turns it to Taylor, who was driving and bouncing some in her seat as she listened to the radio* Now tell us Tay, who are you dancing to

Taylor: Hey! *playfully swats at the camera before turning the radio to the pre-game show*

Mandy: *turns the camera to herself* Hey guys its Maylor, and as you can see, no camera crew this time *shows the back of the car empty*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: Yea bringing out the whole camera crew was a bit much during that first game so we decided to tone it down a little**_

 _ **M: Yep so this little guy *holds up a hand held camera* Is what we'll be using for this game, let's hope the battery lasts long enough**_

 _ **T: Oh don't worry, we won't be there as long as we were last night, we'll finish this in 9 innings**_

 _ **M: I hope so, you didn't sleep at all last night**_

 _ **T: How could I? Man I was so pumped from that first game**_

 **Normal Footage**

Mandy: So babe how do you think this game will go?

Taylor: Oh we got this, Johnny Cueto's got the mound tonight

Mandy: He got hit pretty good last time he pitched

Taylor: Gotta have faith babe, besides he pitches better at home anyway

Mandy: Let's hope so

 _ **Confessinoal**_

 _ **M: Ok so I may know a little more than I led on the last game**_

 _ **T: A little more?**_

 _ **M: Ok fine a lot more, but still this one is the junkie**_

 _ **T: I'll take that as a compliment**_

 **Normal Footage showing the girl's car pulling into the parking lot then switching to the hand held camera footage**

Mandy: *gets out of the car then looks at Tay* Man we got here earlier than yesterday and its still a long line

Taylor: Yep, we better go get a spot or we'll be waiting back here to get in

Mandy: What happened to the passes you had last night?

Taylor: Told them to keep them *Mandy gives me a look* What? Gotta get the full experience of this, we didn't get to come out here last year

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **M: Ok contrary to popular belief… I don't do well in big crowds… and I know what you're thinking "Mandy you go and perform in front of millions of people on a regular basis" and that's true, but its different, I'm not in the crowd… and unlike this wild child here *points to Tay* I don't go crowd surfing or run through them while singing, I tend to stay on stage… its not that I don't like people just being that close to so many people it makes me feel claustrophobic**_

 _ **T: Yea, she can't even ride in an elevator with the whole gang because she feels like she can't breathe**_

 _ **M: And knowing this you still didn't get those passes so we could just go right in**_

 _ **T: Gotta face your fears sometime babe**_

 _ **M: You know I hate you sometimes**_

 _ **T: Love you too *kisses her cheek***_

 **Normal Footage, the girls walking up to the stadium**

Mandy: Are you kidding me?

Taylor: You're going to be fine

Mandy: What if we get separated?

Taylor: We won't get separated

Mandy: How do you know?

Taylor: Because I'll have your hand the whole time *takes her hand*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: So we got in and everything went just fine, we met some fans *shows pictures of Taylor and Mandy posing with some fans in line* Even a few Met fans *shows Taylor in a fighting pose facing a Mets fan doing the same before* Then it was time to head inside, man it was more busy that yesterday**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *looking around with the camera, showing all the banners made for the World Series then panning down to everyone walking around* Well time to go take in all the festivities

Mandy: Really?

Taylor: Yea we didn't get to go look around last night remember

Mandy: I know but you've been through everything already before

Taylor: And your point?

Mandy: I just don't want you getting all competitive again, last time we almost got kicked out

Taylor: that wasn't my fault

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **M: Ok last time we went around to and did everything in the stadium.. Taylor let her competitive side come out a little too much *shows pictures of Taylor throwing a baseball then looking up at a speed reader seeing it said 60mph, then shows a picture of Taylor sticking her tongue out at a little kid that looked to be around 14 or 15***_

 _ **T: Hey the kid deserved it, he was trying to grab my ass while we were in line**_

 _ **M: And instead of telling him to stop you bet that you could throw harder than he could and if you lost you'd let him get a free squeeze**_

 _ **T: I told you I had it covered**_

 _ **M: That's not the point *rolls her eyes***_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: Ok fine if you're not going to let me play the games lets at least go look at the Hall of Fame stuff

Mandy: Tay you've been in there so many times this year

Taylor: Please *gives her the puppy dog look*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: Puppy dog face… gets her every time**_

 **Normal Footage**

Mandy: Really? You're giving me that?

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: Well.. almost every time**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: Well its either go in the Hall of Fame or you go let me play games

Mandy: Ugh fine let's go

Taylor: Woo! *heads towards the building behind left field*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: Ahh the Royals Hall of Fame, showing all the highlights of the Royals past and present, going back to the days of George Brett, Frank White, Bo Jackson, even all the way back to Willie Wilson *shows pictures of Tay standing next to the exhibits* Oh then there's one thing I really like in there *shows Tay and Mandy standing next to a model of the Statue of Liberty colored in royal blue with Royals written across the front* Then there's this area where you can look up some all-time great Royals plays and put your own commentary to it... that's a lot of fun because there's sooo many plays stored in that computer**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *watching the monitor* These are the types of games you step up and win if you're serious about winning the division… one man on, no one out… Alex Gordon the 0-1… Swing and a drive, that ball is going… ITS OUTTA HERE! A walk off 2-run home run for Alex Gordon! That my friends are how divisions are won *clicks a few buttons and comes out with a smile on her face*

Mandy: Have fun? *giggles*

Taylor: Oh yea

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: It took some work but I finally convinced Mandy to let me go play the games**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *throws the baseball then looks up at the monitor seeing it red 63* Oh yea, beat my record… Mandy why don't you try one

Mandy: No I'm fine, you have fun

Taylor: Come on babe try one… its ok, average here is like 50

Mandy: Tay no I'm good, you don't wanna see me throw anyway

Taylor: Come on… it can't be that bad

Mandy: Oh you think I can't throw?

Taylor: I didn't say that

Mandy: Give me the ball *Tay tosses me a ball as I hand her the camera*

Taylor: Ok babe you gotta hit the mitt or it won't read right

Mandy: Yea yea *stands on the little mound that was set up*

Taylor: Ok take a breath, then… *doesn't get to finish as Mandy throws the ball hard then I look up seeing 68mph and my mouth drops* Wh… wh..

Mandy: Told you that you didn't wanna see me throw *walks off*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **M: Yea… I've played before, up until high school then my arm started hurting so I stopped**_

 _ **T: I understand that but… how did you get your arm that strong**_

 _ **M: Weight training I learned in the Air Force… if you wouldn't stay up all night and get up in the morning and lift with me you'd see**_

 _ **T: Noted…**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *showing the view from the seats above the 1st base dugout*

Mandy: I thought you liked those seats behind the plate

Taylor: I did, but here we get a chance to catch a foul ball or catch one from bae as he comes off the field

Mandy: *shakes my head* Silly

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: So the game started off well, Johnny quickly silenced the doubters with a quick 1, 2, 3 inning… much to the displeasure of the Mets fan sitting behind us**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *filming the Mets fan*

Mets Fan: Come on DeGrom show this Cueto guy we don't need no fancy movements to get strikes

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: Oh this was going to be fun… but for the first few innings it was a pitchers battle… then came the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **inning**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: Come on boys double play right here *the ball gets hit to 3rd base* Moooose! *Moustakas steps on 3rd base then throws over to 1st but the throw pulls Hosmer off the base and the runner is called safe* Oh no!

Mets Fan: Haha, your boys can't handle the pressure of a World Series blondie

Taylor: Seriously?

Mets Fan: Yea where's this amazing defense you people keep bragging about?

Taylor: Where are your bats you guys keep bragging about?

Mandy: Taylor leave it

Taylor: But he…

Mandy: Just let it go

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **T: Then this happened *the next Mets batter hits a lazy blooper into left field just short enough so Alex Gordon couldn't get to it and the Mets score the first run***_

 **Normal Footage**

Mets Fan: There we go! Keep piling it on guys they aren't hitting DeGrom!

Taylor: Just you wait and see

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Taylor: Well we do get out of that inning with only giving up 1 run… then… it started to rain… and you know what they say… when it rains *shows Alex Gordon getting walked to start the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **inning* It pours *shows Alex Rios getting a hit* And it was time for my boys to pour it on**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *watches as Escobar fouls off the 2nd straight bunt attempt* Ahh come on Esky

Mets Fan: Wow that's just horrible, can't even get a bunt down

Taylor: *looks at the guy* Watch this… I bet we score a run the next pitch

Mets Fan: In your dreams blondie

Taylor: *turns and watches as Escobar swings at the next pitch and hits the ball into shallow center field* GO GORDO GO! *yells as Alex Gordon rounds 3rd and scores* WOO! *turns to the Mets fan* Tie game… anything goes now *smiles at him before turning back to the game*

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Taylor: And so began the pouring… Zobrist moving them over *shows Ben Zobrist with a ground ball that the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **baseman made a great play on to get him out, leaving runners on 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **and 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ *** then came bae *shows Eric Hosmer coming to the plate with 2 outs, runners still on 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **and 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ *****_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *watches as Hosmer hits a ball up the middle* GO GO GO! *yells as I watch Rios and Escobar run around the bases and score as Hosmer watches on from 1st* That's my bae! GO HOZ!

Mets Fan: How are they hitting these pitches?

Taylor: That's what they do… they don't strike out

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Taylor: And hit the ball they did, they hit the ball over, *shows Kendrys Morales hitting a single over the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **baseman's head* and over *shows Mike Moustakas hitting a ground ball just out of reach of the diving 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **baseman, allowing Hosmer to score and Morales to go to 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **base* I believe the commentator said it best… it's like a leaking faucet, you're trying to go to sleep at night but it just keeps dripping… drip… drip… drip… hitting is contagious for our guys, one guy gets a hit the next one gets a hit, and it just keeps on going *smiles* Now being up 4-1 it was time for Cueto to go to work… and go to work he did**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *watches as Cueto strikes out Mets 2nd baseman and power hitter Daniel Murphy* WOOO! GO JOHNNY!

Mets Fan: Swing the damn bat Murphy you bum!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Taylor: Oh the sound of opposing fans starting to show doubt… gotta love that sound *giggles***_

 _ **Mandy: Taylor be nice**_

 _ **Taylor: What the guy was being a jerk the whole game**_

 _ **Mandy: still…**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *walking around over in the left field seats then turns the camera towards myself so the big screen was behind me showing it was the top of the 7th and the score was still 4-1* Just to show you how well Johnny is doing right now *turns the camera into the Royals bullpen, showing that the tarp that covers the warm up mound in the bullpen hadn't been touched* Yea a few more runs that may not move at all tonight *turns the camera towards the field seeing the back of Alex Gordon as he turned his back to focus on the inning as it was beginning to star* WOO! GO GORDO!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Taylor: Now the best thing Johnny could have done this game, especially after a night like last night, going that many innings and using up so many pitchers, was to go the full 9 innings… but with it only being 4-1 going into the bottom of the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, there was a chance we may get to see Wade come in and finish it… that is unless we scored a few more runs… and just as I say it… it happened**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: Come on boys, we need some more runs! Let Johnny finish this! *watches as Mike Moustakas hits a ground ball past the 1st baseman* WOOO GO MOOSE!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Taylor: As I said before, with this team… hitting is contagious… and it was true once again as we got hit *shows Salvador Perez hitting a double down the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **baseman's head* and another *shows Alex Gordon hitting a ball hard to the right of the Mets shortstop, showing him diving to try and field the ball but its just out of his reach, glancing off his glove allowing a Moustakas to score and Gordon to go to 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **base and Perez to 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ *** causing more runs to score *shows back up outfielder Paulo Orlando hitting a high fly ball out to deep left field and the Mets left fielder catching it but having it also allow Perez to tag up and score another run and having Gordon do the same and move up to 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **base* And then… why not how about one more for good measure *shows Alcides Escobar hit a long fly ball out to deep center field, going over the Mets center fielder's head, allowing Gordon to score and Escobar to round the bases and slide into 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **base***_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: WOOO! GO BOYS GO! *jumping up and down cheering with the other fans and Mandy as the play unfolds then I look up where the Mets fan was sitting, seeing he had left already before turning back and cheering more* Come on boys let's go! Johnny finish this thing!

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Taylor: And finish it he did… 1… *shows the Mets hit a ground ball to Ben Zobrist and he throws out the Mets runner at 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **base* 2… *shows a bouncing ground ball being hit over to Mike Moustakas and he fields it cleanly and fires it across the field to 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **base for the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **out* 3…**_

 **Normal Footage**

Taylor: *points the handheld camera to myself* 2-0 count, 2 outs, guy on second *points the camera back to the field* COME ON BOYS FINISH THIS! *watches as Cueto pitchers and the batter hits a high pop up to right field* Come on Paulo *watches as Paulo Orlando catches the ball for the final out of the game* WOOOO! GO ROYALS! *jumps up and down with Mandy as I turn the camera towards myself and Mandy* See you in New York boys

Mandy: Wait seriously? I thought you were joking about that

Taylor: Babe I don't joke about my boys, we're going to every game so and that means we're flying out to New York in the morning

 _ **Confessional**_

 _ **Mandy: Miles I'm sorry I had no say in any of this**_

 _ **Taylor: Oh hush she's fine with it**_

 _ **Mandy: Then you explain the angry message we got earlier today**_

 _ **Taylor: Ehh she'll get over it *looks at the camera* See you guys in New York**_


End file.
